


I'll Bring You Breakfast (dream of me)

by LeaLPotter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort Food, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, kurtbastian, otp: Porcelain and the Meerkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaLPotter/pseuds/LeaLPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sebastian comforting Kurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Bring You Breakfast (dream of me)

"He’s not with me.”

Kurt looked up wearily, sighing as he set eyes on Sebastian sitting across from him at his corner table at the Lima Bean. He had been trying to do his homework while leaving a bare minimum of tear splotches on the paper, but, from what he could see so far, he’d failed spectacularly.

“Dave told me you and Blaine had broken up. Whatever it was, it had nothing to do with me.”

Kurt snorted with minimal heat and shook his head, glancing back down at his doomed homework.

“It _didn’t_.”

“I _know_ ,” snapped Kurt, slamming his open palm down on the table, startling Sebastian. “I know the world usually revolves around you, Sebastian, but for once that wasn’t the problem.”

“Good.”

“Oh, really? See, considering everything, I’d much rather it had been _you_ , other than Blaine’s desire not to tie himself down so soon, or, should I rephrase it, him oh-so-generously letting me go, so that I could enjoy the ‘full New York experience with no regrets’.” He shook his head again and looked away from Sebastian’s pitying eyes.

“Idiot.”

Kurt felt himself tearying up again because _that_ , that was just wonderful, wasn’t it, that he had been dumped by the most condescending heartless bastard in existence, that he still loved said condescending heartless bastard deperately, that is heart broke every few minutes whenever he found himself forgetting and immediately recollecting every sweet precious moment spent in Blaine’s arms, and now he was in for a session of careless insults provided by Sebastian Smythe in the odious flesh.

“He’s such a fucking _idiot_ , I can’t believe it,” said Sebastian softly, mostly to himself.

Kurt blinked, his hand wavering over his books, ready to throw them into his messenger bag and walk away.

“I mean, doing it for _me_ would be stupid enough, but just letting you go, what a fucking idiot.”

“S-Sebastian?” whispered Kurt, eyes wide with bewilderment.

Sebastian’s eyebrows were drawn together in something close to Kurt’s own confusion, but his jaw was set in… anger? Before Kurt could say anything else, he stood up resolutely.

“I’m going to buy you coffee,” he said curtly before making his way to the counter.

Kurt stared after him, speechless, his mind a convuluted whirl. He kept staring when Sebastian came back and sat down closer to him, _beside_ him,  and pushed the cup in his direction. Kurt’s hands wrapped around it authomatically and brought it to his lips before he even understood how and when had he been drawn into this alternate reality, because _Sebastian knew his coffee order_.

“How do you know my coffee order?” he blurted out, his tongue still tingling from the delicious heat.

Sebastian shrugged and waved his hand urging Kurt to drink more while whiping a mouth-watering blueberry muffin out of nowhere.

“What -“

“Eat. You’re too fucking skinny, anyway.”

Kurt swallowed a comeback, if only because it hadn’t seemed cutting but _fond_.

“Sebastian, what. Just… what.”

There was no answer. Kurt was about to insist, when suddenly there was the faintest pressure of soft warm lips against his cheek; he whipped his head around in shock, staring in awe at Sebastian’s flushed face and wide, terrified eyes.

Then Sebastian’s chair was pushed back swiftly and the other boy was scurrying off, flustered and clumsy, with only a mumbled “ _comfort food_ ” before he vanished from Kurt’s sight.

Kurt glared at his muffin and took a vicious bite out of it, chewing furiously.

For once, his thoughts were the farthest from Blaine they could possibly be.


End file.
